sueño de una noche de verano
by laraila
Summary: Yuri es el futuro rey, pero está enamorado de un plebeyo. debido a varias situaciones que tienen que ver con yurio, el rey de las hadas, y otabek, rey de los duendes, el príncipe termina enamorándose de sí mismo, y yurio enamorado de un humano desconocido. ¿como resolverán este enredo de amores?


**Aviso que esto es una especie de parodia de la comedia de William Shakespeare, aunque de todos modos cambié partes importantes de la historia, "sueño de una noche de verano" fue mi inspiración jaja, espero y DISFRUTEN MI ONE SHOT**

Yuri katsuki, joven príncipe del pequeño reino de hasetsu, él era un doncel, es decir, tenía la capacidad de procrear. Desde niño le habían enseñado esplendidos modales, el manual entero de buena esposa y buen esposo, por si acaso.

Toda su niñez fue un chico inocente y bien portado, seguía a la perfección las instrucciones, y a pesar de las dificultades de ser educado como rey y reina al mismo tiempo, pudo adaptarse perfectamente bien, pero ahora mismo…

Sus padres no entendían de donde había sacado tal capricho.

\- padre, madre, les juro por mi futura corona, Víctor es la persona que más amo en esta vida, un hilo rojo nos une, irrompible como el acero – dijo mirando a los ojos al hombre que amaba

\- hijo, has crecido con un comportamiento impecable – dijo el rey – ¿Por qué sales con un capricho ahora? A tus 18 años esto jamás había ocurrido, y la única conclusión que puedo sacar, es que este plebeyo ha sido una mala influencia para ti. Insisto en que Cristopher, el comandante en jefe de la guardia civil, es mejor candidato para ti.

\- yuri – dijo Cristopher, quien estaba presente en la discusión – juro cuidarte y respetarte, te amo con todo mi corazón, lo que digo es cierto, y si no, que caiga una piedra en mi pecho, por favor dame tu mano en matrimonio, te haré feliz, lo prometo.

\- eso sí que no – esta vez dijo Víctor – amo a Yuri, y él a mí, por favor no impidan nuestra felicidad.

\- por ahora retírense – dijo la reina, quien no quería seguir discutiendo, entendía los sentimientos de su hijo, pero no podía permitirle casarlo con alguien sin títulos de nobleza. Víctor, era un simple herrero.

Los tres jóvenes se retiraron en silencio de la habitación. Cristopher amaba a Yuri con locura, y se llevaban bastante bien, en un principio nadie sabía por qué Yuri no quería casarse con él ni con nadie. Ya era hora de que asumiera el trono y tuviera un hijo heredero, por lo que cuando sus padres le dieron el ultimátum para decidir el pretendiente, se descubrió su relación secreta, alterando a toda la familia más cercana, por eso, lo querían casar con Cristopher, alguien de confianza, y así evitar murmullos indiscretos.

\- de todas formas el plan ya está hecho – le susurró Víctor mientras salían de la habitación

\- sí, hoy en la noche, escaparemos

\- te esperaré a las afueras del bosque, donde nos conocimos

\- ahí estaré, te lo prometo

Se despidieron con un beso, y esperaron el momento para irse juntos a algún lugar donde su amor no estuviera prohibido.

.

.

.

-¡ ¡MINAMIIIII! ¡¿Dónde ESTÁS?!

\- aquí estoy otabek-sama rey de los duendes, siempre a su servicio y dispuesto a seguir sus órdenes

\- ¿has visto a yurio? debo hablar de manera urgente con él

\- si lo he visto señor, pero para su desgracia ya no se encuentra aquí

\- ¿y dónde está?

\- diez metros más allá – dijo apuntando al lago más cercano – en el castillo de las hadas como siempre buen señor

\- bien – dijo, y se dirigió al campo de flores - ¡yurio! ¿Estás aquí?

\- no grites – dijo una voz, que se oía bastante enojada – asustarás a mis sirvientas

\- disculpa la intromisión, pero necesito tu ayuda – le habló al joven de cabellos rubios, ojos verdes, y un traje blanco t plateado, ceñido al cuerpo, con adornos en los hombros y algunas trasparencias.

\- ¿el gran y poderoso rey de los duendes necesita la ayuda de una pobre e inocente hada como yo? – dijo con un tono que mostraba una evidente burla en forma de ironía.

\- sí, sí, le dijo algo fastidiado – necesito que me digas algo que yo sé que tú sabes, por favor dime en donde encontrar la fuente de la eterna juventud

\- yo no sé dónde está, es solo un mito

\- a mí no me engañas, dímelo ya

\- la fuente de la juventud es el secreto mejor guardado de las hadas, que ha pasado de generación en generación, no romperé años de tradición por una petición así, puedes retirarte, ¡hadas! Acompáñenlo a la salida.

Tres sirvientas del ángel salieron para empujar poco a poco al hermoso duende para sacarlo del campo floreado y llevarlo de vuelta al bosque.

\- ese maldito engreído – le dijo otabek a minami – ¡ya sé cómo me vengaré! Minami, vamos al laboratorio, vamos a hacer una poción.

.

.

.

De vuelta con Yuri, ambos se habían escapado al bosque, una vez al otro lado del río, serían libres para siempre, pedirían a alguna bruja de buen corazón que cambiara un poco sus apariencias para que jamás nadie los encontrara. ¡Era el plan perfecto!

\- Víctor, llevamos tres horas caminando ¿podemos descansar un rato?

\- no hay problema Yuri, una vez en la ciudad te acostumbrarás a caminar estas distancias

\- eso espero, quiero poder seguirte el paso siempre, a donde sea que vallamos. También te amo

\- de todas formas ya estamos lejos del castillo, si nos escondemos bien durante la noche, no nos deberían poder escuchar, tu duerme allá, arriba de ese árbol que se suspende una rama sobre el tranquilo lago, yo dormiré debajo entre las raíces, y si alguien viene, podrás verlo antes que yo, y al estar abajo, podré defenderme mejor que tú.

\- hecho – le dijo, y se dispusieron a preparar todo para dormir.

\- te amo yuri – le dijo antes de que durmieran – ya quiero casarme contigo, haremos una hermosa familia, viviremos siempre juntos para solucionar cualquier problema que se nos presente.

\- esperaré por eso – le dijo yuri.

.

.

.

\- Muy bien señores, yo soy JJ, y vengo para…

\- mal, muy mal, le falta pasión y emoción, debo admitir que eres buen comediante y bailarín, pero te falta… no sé, algo

\- ¡no molestes! – Le decía jean a su compañero – para eso estoy ensayando, mañana debo presentarme ante el rey, y si no lo hago reír…

\- pasarán cosas malas, ya lo sé, por eso concéntrate, debes seguir practicándolo

\- ¡no seguiré tus ordenes! El gran JJ, rey de la comedia, no se deja influenciar por nadie, ahora déjame ensayar en paz

\- como quieras, yo me largo al pueblo, más te vale volver al hotel antes de que anochezca

Jean Jackes leroi era un desobediente, la noche lo atrapó en el bosque, a un lado del mismo lago, y como ya estaba muy obscuro para volver, decidió dormir ahí. La verdad, ni se entera ni le importa lo que piense su compañero.

.

.

.

La suerte de yurio no era mucho mejor, la petición de otabek no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza ¿por qué quería la fuente de la juventud? ¿Qué ganaba con eso? no lo sabía, y lo sentía bastante sospechzo, al fin y al cabo, hace ya tiempo que sentía algo por él, pero no sabía describir muy bien que era.

Salió con sus sirvientas a dar una vuelta y despejar su mente, pero como si el destino así lo quisiera, la misma noche lo sorprendió en el mismo lago donde dormían los amantes prófugos y el comediante.

\- hadas – dijo esperando respuesta

\- ¿si amo? – preguntaron las tres

\- se ha hecho tarde, dormiré aquí, cántenme para poder dormir.

\- si amo

.

.

.

\- ¿y para qué es la pócima otabek-sama

\- tu misión es muy fácil minami, debes ir donde yurio, quien se quedó dormido en el lago, y poner estas gotas en sus ojos, al despertar, se enamorará de la primera criatura que vea, estará tan sumido en su amor que revelará el secreto por simple descuido, luego lo devolveré a la normalidad

\- ¿y de quien se enamorará?

\- solo para vengarme, espero que del ogro más sucio y feo que pueda existir

\- ya veo

\- ¡corre antes de que acabe la noche!

\- ¡voy!

Minami salió corriendo del lugar, como era un duende, tenía facilidad para ir por los árboles, por lo que la velocidad no fue un problema. "wow, Yurio-sama se cambió el pelo, ahora su color es negro, pero bueno… a lo que iba… uno, dos" pensaba mientras ponía el par de gotitas.

Bajó del árbol, pero se dio cuenta de una cosa

"¡no puede ser! Puse la pócima en otro ser, creo que es humano… bueno… no puede ser tan importante, yurio-sama está allá, y no puedo volver sin haber cumplido mi msión" se acercó al verdadero rey de las hadas "uno, dos" decía en su mente mientras que repetía la acción que había hecho con el rey de Hasetsu. "le prediré a mi rey que le diga la receta del antídoto y con eso resuelvo el problema" pensó tan tranquilo y volvió a casa.

.

.

.

\- Yuri, mi amor, ya despierta – decía Víctor desde abajo del árbol, luego de unos minutos apareció Yuri, pero estaba al lado del lago, viendo muy concentradamente algo en el fondo – Yuri ¿te sientes bien? – le preguntó al ver que éste no le respondía

\- ¿sentirme bien? – Preguntó – ¿Cómo sentirme bien? ¡Es imposible! Es difícil vivir con la infinita belleza y gracia que yo poseo

\- ¿de qué hablas? – Le preguntó sin entender su cambio de actitud – mejor vamos yendo, quiero preparar nuestro matrimonio cuanto antes

\- ¿matrimonio? – Dijo con asco – ¡nadie en este mundo es tan perfecto como para poder pretenderme! Nadie es comparable a mí, la única persona que podría amar, es a mí mismo. Me dí cuenta de eso cuando lo primero que vi en la mañana, fue mi reflejo en el lago.

\- Yuri… ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó ya algo asustado

\- ¿a mí? Nada, tal vez fuiste tú el que por un minuto creyó poder estar a mi nivel, pero no importa lo que hagas, no existe mejor hombre o mujer que yo, soy el mejor amante que existe.

Iba a seguir discutiendo, pero tres guardias llegaron al lugar, se llevaron a Víctor de vuelta al castillo, y a Yuri también, pero éste último no se dejó tocar, ya que según él, no tenían el potencia suficiente para tocar una piel tan suave y perfecta como la suya.

.

.

.

"una noche fuera del castillo me sentó muy bien" pensaba yurio para sí "¿pero qué clase de hermosísima criatura estoy viendo?"

Se acercó al extranjero de cabellos negros, y rompió el hechizo de invisibilidad que todos los seres mágicos excepto las brujas tienen

\- despierta por favor – le dijo al joven adormilado mientras lo movía un poco, temiendo que tal belleza se tratara solo de un sueño, o alucinación producto del calor del verano.

\- ¿sí? – dijo el otro recién despertado

\- yo, el rey de las hadas, Yurio plisetsky, te ordeno que me digas tu nombre

\- ¿esto es una especie de teatro?

\- podría serlo, tu belleza no se compara a la de ningún mortal, por lo que podría ser todo un sueño, pero espero de corazón que no sea así, porque si no me habría enamorado de una fantasía.

\- ya veo, puedes decirme JJ – dijo ya levantándose, demostrando ser bastante más alto que el rubio

\- a mí, llámame yurio, acompáñame a mi castillo, te prometo una vida tranquila, a mi lado no te faltará nada, solo quédate conmigo.

\- entonces vamos – JJ no estaba entendiendo la gravedad del asunto, y es que la intensidad de la pócima era realmente muy fuerte, y según él, estaba teniendo un sueño muy extraño.

.

.

.

\- ¿y entonces?

\- se enamoró de un comediante humano medio tonto y poco hábil

\- ¡no puedo creerlo! – Dijo completamente satisfecho – ¡eso está realmente muy bien! La venganza es perfecta ¿qué más humillante que haberse enamorado de un estúpido humano?

\- no lo sé, pero no todo salió a la perfección – recordó minami con algo de vergüenza, y miedo de las posibles consecuencias.

\- ¿de qué hablas?

\- verá… - dijo intimidado por la cara de severidad del rey

\- dime minami…. Antes de que me enoje en serio

\- por accidente… sin querer… no fue mi intención….

\- pero…

\- hechicé a otro humano

\- ¡¿pero cómo?! ¡Tienes idea de lo peligroso que es eso?! Los únicos seres mágicos que pueden revelarse son las brujas ¡¿qué crees que va a pasar cuando se den cuenta que esa magia es desconocida para ellos?!

\- ¡perdóneme su majestad, deme el antídoto y yo lo arreglo!

\- ten, con este duermes a todos, y con este quitas el hechizo ¡CORRE!

\- voy

\- y de paso curas también a yurio

\- ¿no le pedirá la ubicación de la fuente? – le preguntó extrañado, pues ese era el plan original

\- ya da igual, no es tan importante

.

.

.

\- ahora sí, ¿qué le has hecho a mi hijo? – preguntó el rey a Víctor

\- yo nada, al despertar estaba así

\- nadie ha hecho nada padre – confirmó Yuri – solo me he dado cuenta del infinito amor que siento por mí mismo ¿y cómo no? No hay ser más perfecto que yo

\- dios mío – decía la madre – ahora sí que no habrá heredero al tro… - pero fue interrumpida, de un segundo para otro todos cayeron despacio y se pusieron a dormir.

"bien, ya están todos dormidos" pensaba minami "pongo esto por aquí" puso la pócima en el pecho del príncipe "ahora… ¡despierten!

Todos despertaron, y se sentían algo confundidos, el primero en reaccionar fue el rey

\- yuri, cásate con quien quieras pero por favor vuelve a la normalidad – le rogó el rey

\- ¿volver a la normalidad? – preguntó sin entender la situación, todos se sentían más o menos igual

\- hasta hace un segundo decías que te querías casar contigo mismo

\- cierto… - no entendía por qué había dicho todas esas cosas tan extrañas, tenía una mueca de no entender porqué estaba despertando, si hace un segundo estaba de pie, y recordaba haberse amado a sí mismo en vez de a Víctor, pero no sabía por qué, además, en ese mismo minuto lo único que quería erav esar con él, y lo demostró acercándose y abrazándolo

\- no sé que sucedió conmigo, pero perdóname

\- está bien Yuri, recuerda que te amo

\- yo también

Aún sin saber cómo resolver la situación del príncipe enamorado de alguien sin títulos de nobleza alguno, llegó Cristopher al lugar

\- majestades – dijo inclinándose ante la realeza – tengo la solución para nuestro problema

\- ¿y cuál sería? – preguntó la reina

\- Víctor no es un desconocido en absoluto, su abuelo era conde de la provincia de kamikakushi, a muchos kilómetros de aquí.

\- ¡entonces no es plebeyo! – dijo emocionado Yuri

\- ¿podemos casarnos entonces? – preguntó el otro enamorado muy emocionado

El rey dio un largo suspiro cansado

\- está bien, doy mi bendición

La pareja saltó de alegría, se abrazaron, para finalmente darse un beso

\- gracias padre, y gracias cris, sin ti, esto no sería posible

\- considéralo mi regalo de matrimonio, y espero ser por lo menos, un lindo recuerdo en tu historia

\- recordaré tu valiosa acción por siempre, espero que encuentres a alguien con quien puedas ser genuinamente feliz.

\- gracias.

Meses después, Víctor y Yuri se casaron, y recibieron la corona para por fin ser reyes.

\- al final no tuvimos que cambiar nuestra apariencia

\- tienes razón

.

.

.

¿Y qué pasó con yurio?

Estaba durmiendo con su amado en su regazo, JJ simplemente creía que estaba en un muy extraño sueño, el rubio al despertar vio a minami frente a él, y otabek también.

\- ¿qué hacen aquí? Estoy muy ocupado disfrutando mi eterna felicidad junto a la persona que amo.

\- hemos venido a devolverte a la realidad

\- ¿de qué hablan? Soy muy feliz así

\- sí, sí – dijo con desdén – esto puede doler un poco – le dijo, y puso una gota de la pócima en su pecho, efectivamente en un principio dolió un poco, como un pinchazo, luego sintió un ligero mareo y volvió a la normalidad

\- …

\- se acabó el efecto de la pócima del amor – dijo ahora otabek, mientras minami se alejaba lentamente de la escena y se llevaba al comediante a donde lo había encontrado yuri por primera vez, en el lago.

\- ¿pócima del amor?

\- sí, la verdad, perdóname – dijo sinceramente – quería que me dijeras el secreto, y pensé que embobado con alguien sería más fácil que me lo dijeras, pero fallé.

\- ¿aún hechizado no te lo dije? Debo ser genial, por mucho que me haya enamorado de… un humano – dijo algo asqueado.

\- no es por eso, es que dejó de tener sentido…

\- no entiendo nada de lo que dices.

\- es que si estás enamorado de otra persona, no vale la pena tener la juventud eterna, tú al ser un hada mantendrás tu cuerpo para siempre, pero yo soy un duende, y mi cuerpo envejece.

\- ¿y entonces? – dijo algo sonrojado ya entendiendo hacia donde iba la conversación

\- que no tiene sentido ser joven para siempre si tú estás con otra persona, porque lo que quiero es estar contigo.

Los colores subieron a la cara de yurio, enrojeciéndolo hasta las orejas, la verdad, el duende si le atraía un poco, y mentiría si dijera que no sería feliz a su lado.

\- no existe la fuente de la juventud, es un poder que solo tienen las hadas – sentenció, y de inmediato la ara de otabek entristeció – pero… es traspasable a otras criaturas, solo…

\- ¿solo?

Por su orgullo le costaba decirlo

\- amor

\- ¿qué?

\- si yo te amo, y tú me amas, y estamos juntos, el poder se traspasa, en este minuto, tú me amas, y estoy casi seguro de que te amo… así que…

\- podemos intentarlo – le dijo el duende sonriendo

\- sí – dijo sin poder disimular su sonrojo, el mayor se acercó, y le dio un suave beso en los labio, sellando la promesa de un amor eterno

.

.

.

Y si se preguntas qué pasó con JJ, al despertar creyó que todo fue un extraño sueño.

Mi nombre es minami, y las pociones del amor son algo delicadas, cometo errores muy seguidos, por lo que si al despertar sientes algo nuevo en tu corazoncito, ¡no te preocupes! Suelo demorar un poco en arreglarlo, pero nunca demasiado. Perdóname cualquier molestia que te haya causado y si tienes algún sueño extraño, ten en cuenta que muy posiblemente, es verdad haya pasado.

 **espero que les haya gustado, lo escribí on mucho amor en un ataque de inspiración jajaja, ¿que dicen? ¿les gustó?**


End file.
